goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Slappy'sGirlfriend2598/Do you guys have any Goosebumps OC's??????
I have one and currently making 2 more. My first one is named Shifter and he is a shape-shifter/ventriloquist dummy hybrid. So in this case, his father is a dummy and his mother is a shape-shifter. He is also Slappy and Wally's annoying 12 year old cousin and likes to shape-shift and impersonate them or their friends whenever he has the chance. He also has long, spikey hair, wears a black and red checkered tuxedo, wears a purple shirt and a green bow tie and both of his eyes are different colors. One eye is blue while the other one is green. My other ones that I am curently creating are Salt and Pepper. They are twin ghost boys who were huge bullies to Slappy and Wally when they were younger. Their father was an alcholoic and killed their mother right in front of them when they were 5 years old. This had probably cause them to become bullies in the first place. One time, Wally was in grave danger because he was just walking outside minding his own business, that was when Salt and Pepper (back then they were known as Adam and Nicholas) attacked. They had pushed Wally down and started beating him to a pulp and insulting him because he and Slappy were not like the average humans and were always kept in hiding from the public. That is when Slappy (being the protective older borther he is) heard Wally's screaming and crying ran over and started using spells that he had learned to stop Adam and Nicholas. Once the two bullies had ran off, Slappy had picked up an unconsious Wally and carried him back to their hideout in their father's basement. Slappy was also a healer and helped cured his younger brother's wounds and once Wally woke up, they had vowed to get revenge on Adam and Nicholas no matter what it takes. A few days later after the fight, Adam and Nicholas had snuck over to Slappy and Wally's creator, Vlad's castle and tried to robbed him of his magic to make them more powerful. But Vlad had caught them just in time and used a death spell on them (Vlad was ten times more evil then Adam and Nicholas were) Once Adam and Nicholas were ghosts they vowed to call themselves Salt and Pepper. Salt meaning tough and rude and Pepper meaning hot tempered like peppercorn. Now Salt and Pepper float around and torture their victims by possessing them and sometimes mind controlling them. Slappy and Wally still haven't had their revenge on them because they don't know that their enemies are now ghsots. But they do see figures from time to time. Now tell me if you guy's have any Goosebumps OC's. Maybe you could share thier backstory like I did with mine or just show fan art of them. Its your choice, not mine :) :) :) :) :) - Slappy'sGirlfriend2598. Category:Blog posts